In general, methods for manufacturing a commodity are classified largely into two. One of the methods is mass-producing commodities, and the other is producing commodities in small quantities. Hereinbelow, a description will be given of each of these methods by taking a cosmetic as an example of a commodity.
The method of mass-producing cosmetics is manufacturing cosmetics in a cosmetic manufacturing factory by using various large-size apparatuses for manufacturing cosmetics. Cosmetics sold in general are manufactured by this manufacturing method.
On the other hand, the method of producing cosmetics in small quantities is a method used primarily upon making a cosmetic on an experimental basis in a laboratory, etc. In a case of this small-lot production, cosmetics in as small numbers as several to several tens are manufactured; therefore, large-size apparatuses are not used, and a cosmetic manufacturing process has been performed mostly by hand.
However, according to the above-mentioned method of mass-producing cosmetics (commodities), although a large quantity of cosmetics can be manufactured in a short time, it is impossible to set colors of the manufactured cosmetics individually.
In contrast, preferences of cosmetics purchasers (users) have been diversified recently, and the purchasers desire various colors of cosmetics. However, since it is impossible to individually set colors of cosmetics according to the method of mass-producing cosmetics as mentioned above, there has been a problem of failing to meet the purchasers' needs.
On the other hand, in the method of producing cosmetics suiting purchaser's needs in small quantities (so to speak, custom-making), since the cosmetic manufacturing process is performed mostly by hand, there is a freedom in color setting upon weighing; therefore, it is possible to manufacture a cosmetic of any color. However, the method of performing the cosmetic manufacturing process by hand has involved a problem of taking a long time to manufacture a cosmetic, and thus being not suitable to a normal sales style.
Additionally, there is conventionally a problem that when a cosmetics purchaser designates a color to be purchased, there is no effective means for characterizing this color.